


А внутри пустота

by Rubin_Red



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл, АУ, ангст. Фридрих и Альбрехт. Оба выжили и встретились после войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А внутри пустота

Альбрехт стоит у окна и курит. Его силуэт, подсвеченный лунным светом, хорошо виден со стороны кровати. С кончика сигареты медленно поднимается дымок, закручиваясь спиралью и пропитывая все, даже кожу, разъедает глаза, выдавливает жгучие слезы. В комнату проникает по-весеннему холодный и влажный воздух. Фридриху невыносимо молчание, которое тяжелым камнем давит на грудь. Он хочет уйти и никогда не возвращаться сюда, но его пока что-то удерживает. Возможно, врожденное упрямство. Или надежда. Альбрехт его точно не держит. Больше нет. Не цепляется напряженными пальцами, до боли впиваясь в плечи, не смотрит так, что хочется весь мир перевернуть, лишь бы он не страдал. Теперь Альбрехт – словно пустая оболочка, наполненная черным горьким дымом, который оседает липкой копотью, со временем превращающуюся в камень.  
Им было семнадцать, когда они впервые встретились. Такие разные и молодые. Молодость – это то, что проходит очень быстро и никогда не возвращается, унося с собой надежду и наивное желание на лучшее. Фридриху хочется вернуть то время, полное ярких чувств и самых горьких душевных страданий, первой влюбленности и жарких объятий, большой радости и сильной боли. Потому что лучше испытывать боль, чем не испытывать вовсе ничего. Хотя Альбрехт думает иначе.  
Сейчас им чуть больше двадцати пяти. Фридрих чувствует себя стариком, прожившим отмерянный ему срок слишком быстро. Сколько их таких было, жадных до жизни, ощущений, полных желания самоутвердиться, что-то доказать, что-то построить? Что с ними стало? Кто-то лежит в земле, разъедаемый червями, а кого-то разъедает то, что они пережили.  
А Альбрехт… Альбрехт умер в академии – старинном замке на холме, словно сошедшего из сказок в наш мир; снежной зимней ночью, в лесу, зажимая смертельную рану одному русскому мальчишке, такому же, какими все они тогда были – глупыми детьми, которых война не пожалела. Тогда они этого не понимали. Альбрехт еще некоторое время жил по инерции, чувствуя то, что положено живым людям. Рвался к Фридриху. Еще тогда должна была насторожить лихорадочность и горячность, которые буквально трясли Альбрехта, слишком нездоровые и неестественные. Но Фридрих не распознал. Когда случился перелом? Он не знает. Война разбросала их в разные стороны, провернула в мясорубке кровавых боев, оставила шрамы внутри и снаружи, вывернула наизнанку и бросила изломанными игрушками с молодыми лицами и вмиг постаревшими душами.  
А потом они снова встретились. Этого не должно было случиться. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. И пусть воспоминаниями жить больно, но это лучше, чем видеть такого Альбрехта, каким он стал сейчас. Фридриху стоило оставить все позади и попытаться построить свою жизнь, собрать себя по кусочкам заново. Но он отыскал Альбрехта. Зачем? Наверное, внутри все еще жила тоска по тому мальчишке, которого он помнил, по вкусу его губ и слез, по внутреннему огню. Но у любого огня один удел – догорать, оставляя после себя пепел и сажу.  
Альбрехт всегда видел мир черно-белым. Для него не существовало оттенков и нюансов. Его нельзя было согнуть, лишь сломать. Может быть, именно поэтому он перестал чувствовать что бы то ни было вообще. Даже секс теперь не приносит ему удовольствия. Физическая разрядка – и ничего более. Фридрих его больше не чувствует, лишь трахает живую куклу, безучастную ко всему что происходит с ее телом. Знакомые черты, чуть огрубевшие со временем, легкая щетина, впалые щеки, темные круги под глазами, пересохшие губы… Другой человек, который вытравил себя изнутри, свою сущность. Все, что делало его таким восхитительным и прекрасным.  
Фридрих навел справки об Альбрехте Штайне. Теперь он подписывает смертные приговоры нацистам, к которым и сам некогда принадлежал и чью идеологию не разделял. Первым приказом, под которым стояла размашистая резкая подпись, был о расстреле его отца. Вполне вероятно, что он лично присутствовал на казни. Фридрих не хочет об этом знать. Он вообще не хочет знать этого чужого, мертвого человека. Поэтому, уходя утром, он не даже не смотрит на Альбрехта и ничего не говорит. И надеется, что найдет в себе силы не возвращаться. Его тепло здесь не нужно, Альбрехту не нужно больше ничего. Ни сам Фридрих, ни то, что он может дать.  
На улице Фридрих поднимает голову и встречается с безучастным взглядом Альбрехта. Тот снова курит, сжимая своими тонкими пальцами сигарету. Предрассветные сумерки окутали Берлин мягким туманом, скрывшим последствия войны, на время до восхода солнца, когда город предстанет во всем своем уродливом великолепии. Но на краткий миг можно представить, что не было всех тех ужасных лет, изломавших столько жизней, а из окна второго этажа смотрит Альбрехт, возвращаться к которому хочется. Чтобы прильнуть к мягким губам и ощутить ту любовь, что некогда жила внутри, озаряя светом и даря нежность. Лишь на краткий миг… Который тает быстрее, чем туман на берлинских улицах. 

 

Декабрь, 2013.


End file.
